User talk:Haalyle
Only post messages to me for serious reasons, do not post anything random. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Croods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The croods -1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Hungarian Games (Talk) 00:42, October 7, 2012 Admin Hello :) I really love this wiki and the movie. Can I please be an admin? I could really help by fixing things up and making sure things are safe and clean of trolls/vandals here. I would be active everyday. Thanks :) [[User:DeeMoShow|'DeeMoShow']] (talk) 19:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandal You're an admin here right? Can you please block these anonymous users -> 190.136.226.59 and 2.30.106.142 All they do is add false and ridiculous categories to articles and they don't seem to have any intention of stopping. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 04:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Found another one: 2.30.107.44 Also there are a lot of useless categories that need to be deleted that were created by vandals or novice users. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 16:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Another one adding false categories and making up animals: 2.30.107.113. I think it might be the same guy... I suggest you try and reason with him first unless he's actually completely unreasonable. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 20:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Also please delete his Dino Dog page if you can. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 21:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but there's two more morons on the loose: 96.41.142.29 and 2.30.107.113, one of them also made a page called Jasper and tried to vandalize some articles. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 02:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Another one: 82.35.167.3. Please undo his edits. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 16:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :This guy's edits are just like the ones of the other anons you blocked. Its possible he's changing his IP address. Its best to contact wiki central about this. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 16:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Please delete the edits made by these kids: 50.201.27.2, 95.145.84.14 and 95.145.85.4. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 16:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Since there are so many vandals about, would it be possible to request administrative status here to help rid the wiki of them? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 19:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. I promise to keep an eye out for any vandals and fanmade articles, and also finish up the Croodaceous Creatures articles. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Surname Do you know if there are parts in the movie where they've referred to themselves (like "Eep Crood") using the surname in sequence after the given? +Y 01:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello This user User:Kaeldradragon was using the word "Omfg" on a page. I could give you a link for proof? ♥Cherry Soda♥ (talk) 23:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I've seen the proof. I've deleted the comments (as the other used the f word, which is not appropriate for this wiki). If there is any other trouble with this user, please inform me. Ketch and Up, buddy! 00:57, March 13, 2014 (UTC) How You Get Admin?